losttngfandomcom-20200216-history
Roz Mulheron
|Centric = |Count = 8 |Name = Rosalind Mulheron |Age = Early 30's |Birth = Late 1990's |Profession = Unknown |ReasonTrip = Unknown |IslandReason = ...Crashed on the Island |Family = Unknown }} Rosalind Mulheron, often shortened to just Roz, is a former member of the infamous Raven gang, where she apparently committed many crimes. Roz's home life greatly contrasted her life as a Raven, where she held the family together and defended her younger brother Adrian from drug dealers after he started selling drugs to get money to support his family. Following his brother getting in too deep with notorious drug dealer Leonard, Roz repeatedly shot and killed him after revealing her Raven background to him. She was sentenced to jailtime, and the prisoner in the room next door - whose face she never saw, was Mats Lindgren. Somehow, Roz was let go from prison and managed to get on the La Mer under unknown circumstances. On the Island, Roz has tried to keep out of the way, although when she feels responsible to do something she will step up to do what is right. While in the jungle searching for Katy's father, Roz is shot by one of the Others, Kansas, in order to get Theo to get into the Hole to explore what is inside. The Others took Roz to the Temple, where she is forced to tell them why she's not pure, where she tells them that she kills people. After admitting her faults, Roz is dumped in the water inside the Temple and healed, but according to the Others, she will have to 'stay with them' and not leave their side. She is portrayed by Freema Agyeman. Before the Island Past Not much is known about Roz's past, except that something happened "back in London" that leaves Roz shaken at the mere mention of it. On the ''La Mer'' Not much is known about why Roz was onboard the La Mer. On the Island Season 1 Roz is first seen with Jonathan, sorting through a pile of junk from the wreckage. She assists in the rescue of numerous people, including that of Summer. Roz is later seen companining and comforting Summer following the burns she received inside the wreckage of the ship. Roz, companioning Summer on the trip, heads to the beach with the rest of the survivors. Roz was in the jungle collecting wreckage alongside Theo. When Mats arrives, Theo abruptly leaves. Roz attempts to start conversation with Mats as she looks through the stuff, but he remains quiet. She gives a snarky remark and then he tells her he's looking for a book. Roz says she hasn't seen one. The two hear the whispers. Mats pulls out a gun and fires, startled, toward the source of the whispering. The whispers stop, and Roz is quite surprised at the gun. Mats tells her he has a perfectly logical explination, but Roz doesn't want to hear it, saying that she 'doesn't get involved'. When the two return to the beach, Roz eyes Mats' gun suspiciously, but she shakes it off. Roz takes a seat next to Summer on the beach, the two exchange smiles and Roz looks on as a tear drips down Summer's face. Trivia * The name Rosalind, is Spanish for 'fair rose'. The nickname derives from America, the name Roz means 'pretty rose'. In German, the name is a compound of horse and snake. * The surname, Mulheron, is a variant of the Irish, 'Mulhern', meaning the descendant of Maolchiarain (servant or devotee of St. Ciaran). Category:Main Characters